


The Calm Before The Storm

by SerialObsessor (ibelieveinturtles)



Series: It Could Become a Saga [4]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 04:12:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7299079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibelieveinturtles/pseuds/SerialObsessor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things carry on as normal after the slime incident… or does it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. March 3rd

**Author's Note:**

> This challenge was for a series of email conversations

\------------------------------  
    
3 MARCH 2008 

\------------------------------  
    
To: All  
From: Capt. Jack Harkness  
Date: 3 March 2008, 1.27pm  
Subject: Afternoon Tasks

Ok everyone, we all have work to get on with. Gwen and Tosh, I want you to go and investigate a report of an unusual suspected murder in Splott.  
   
Tosh, can you please start an in-depth analysis on the slime that we brought back from the factory before you go.  
   
Owen, when you finally make it back you owe me three reports, I want them on my desk before you leave tonight.  
   
Jack

\------------------------------

To: Ianto Jones  
From: Capt. Jack Harkness  
Date:3 March 2008, 1.28pm  
Subject: Owen's transportation  
   
So what transport have you arranged for Owen and how long is it going to take? There are some reports he has to finish for me, most of them already overdue, plus Gwen and Tosh will most likely be bringing back a corpse for him to autopsy.  
   
Jack  
   
\------------------------------  
   
To: Capt. Jack Harkness  
From: Ianto Jones  
Date: 3 March 2008, 1.31pm  
Subject: Re: Owen's transportation  
   
Jack,  
   
I've arranged for a bicycle to be delivered to the factory. It should be there by now so Owen should be back at the hub within the half hour. That fast enough for you?  
   
Ianto  
   
\------------------------------  
   
To: Ianto Jones  
From: Capt. Jack Harkness  
Date: 3 March 2008, 1.37pm  
Subject: Re: Owen's transportation  
   
A bicycle? Owen's gonna be pissed!  
   
Jack  
   
\------------------------------  
   
To: Ianto Jones  
From: Owen Harper  
Date: 3 March 2008, 2.14pm  
Subject: The bicycle  
   
Ianto, sorry I missed you when I got back, shame really, I was going to say thank you for the bicycle. I had a lovely ride back to the hub in the rain. I've left in the tourist office so you can arrange to have it sent back, or picked up or whatever. (Oh, and in case you can’t tell, I’m being sarcastic!!)  
   
Owen  
   
\------------------------------  
   
To: Toshiko Sato  
From: Owen Harper  
Date: 3 March 2008, 2.15pm  
Subject: Sample analysis  
   
Hey Tosh, did you get a chance to do a proper analysis of that slime sample yet? I'd like to know if there is anything important I should know about, you know, like long-term side effects and stuff.  
   
Owen  
   
\------------------------------  
   
To: Capt. Jack Harkness  
From: Gwen Cooper  
Date: 3 March 2008, 4.47pm  
Subject: Re: Afternoon Tasks  
   
Hi Jack,  
   
There were two bodies involved in that incident in Splott, Tosh and I have put them in the autopsy room for Owen to look at.  
   
Will write up the report tomorrow morning, I'm off home now.  
   
See you later, Gwen  
   
\------------------------------  
   
To: Owen Harper  
From: Toshiko Sato  
Date: 3 March 2008, 4.53pm  
Subject: Re: Sample analysis  
   
Owen,  
   
The computer is running the full analysis now, the results should be in first thing tomorrow morning.  
   
Gwen and I have left you a couple of presents in the autopsy bay.  
   
See you tomorrow,  
   
Cheers, Tosh  
   
\------------------------------  
   
To: Owen Harper  
From: Ianto Jones  
Date: 3 March 2008, 5.09pm  
Subject: Re: The bicycle  
   
What on earth did you do to that bicycle? It's filthy and one of the wheels is bent. Do you actually know how to ride one of those things? 

 Ianto  
   
PS - The deposit is coming out of your pay if I can’t get it back from the company.

\------------------------------

To: Ianto Jones  
From: Owen Harper  
Date: 3 March 2008, 5.17pm  
Subject: Re: The bicycle

Have you seen the weather out there? You’ll need more than just a bloody umbrella when… *if* you leave the hub tonight!

I’m going home.

Owen

\------------------------------

To: Ianto Jones  
From: Capt. Jack Harkness  
Date: 3 March 2008, 5.19pm  
Subject: All clear?

Have they all gone home yet? 

Jack  
   
\------------------------------

To: Capt. Jack Harkness  
From: Ianto Jones  
Date: 3 March 2008, 5.28pm  
Subject: Re: All clear

Gwen left about half an hour ago, Tosh about 15 minutes after that and Owen is on his way out the door right now. The coast is clear. I have a bottle of wine and the chocolate body paint. See you in ten.

Ianto


	2. March 4th

\------------------------------  
    
4 MARCH 2008 

\------------------------------

To: Toshiko Sato  
From: Owen Harper  
Date: 4 March 2008, 6.47am  
Subject: Results

Hey Tosh, you got those results back yet?

Owen

\------------------------------  
    
To: Owen Harper  
From: Toshiko Sato  
Date: 4 March 2008, 8.26am  
Subject: Re: Results

Owen,

My, you were in early this morning weren’t you? You’re very impatient, what’s so important about these test results?

Tosh

\------------------------------  
   
To: Toshiko Sato  
From: Owen Harper  
Date: 4 March 2008, 8.32am  
Subject: Re: Results

I’ve got a lot to do.

The fact that I’m still stained bright pink everywhere except my head might just have something to do with my so-called impatience!

I’d just like to know if this stuff is going to have any other long term effects or not.

Gotta go do these autopsies, come and tell me when you find out ok?

Owen

\------------------------------  
   
To: Capt Jack Harkness  
From: Gwen Cooper  
Date: 4 March 2008, 8.44am  
Subject: Good Morning

Hi Jack, I’ve started those reports on the incident in Splott yesterday but Tosh needs to go back out there and sort out a couple of anomalies. She should be done by lunchtime unless anything else crops up.

Gwen

\------------------------------

To: Owen Harper  
From: Toshiko Sato  
Date: 4 March 2008, 8.44am  
Subject: Re: Results

Owen,

The results are in, everything looks ok, no problems that I can see but I’ve attached the full report for you to look at. I have to go out again so I don’t have time to come and deliver this in person.

See you later,

Tosh

\------------------------------  
   
To: Gwen Cooper  
From: Capt Jack Harkness  
Date: 4 March 2008, 8.47am  
Subject: Re: Good Morning

Okay Gwen, give me a progress update when you hear from Tosh. Owen’s started the autopsies so if you could try and ID the bodies then we can figure out a game plan.

Jack

\------------------------------  
   
To: Capt Jack Harkness  
From: Ianto Jones  
Date: 4 March 2008, 9.09am  
Subject: Going out

Good Morning sir, everything’s running smoothly for now so I’m going to head out to do a bit of shopping.

(We’re all out of wine and body paint.)

Ianto

\------------------------------  
    
To: Ianto Jones  
From: Capt Jack Harkness  
Date: 4 March 2008, 9.11am  
Subject: Re: Going out

Tragedy!! Seeya when you get back then.

Jack

\------------------------------ 

To: All  
From: Capt Jack Harkness  
Date: 4 March 2008, 12.22pm  
Subject: ALERT!!

3 Weevils sighted near St Mary’s, grab your things we’re going NOW!!

Jack

\------------------------------ 

To: Toshiko Sato  
From: Gwen Cooper  
Date: 4 March 2008, 6.45pm  
Subject: What a day

God I’m glad that’s over. Who’d have thought it would take 6 hours to catch 3 weevils?? All that bloody rain just didn’t help.

I’m going to get changed, and then get these reports done. Want to head for the pub afterwards?

Gwen

\------------------------------ 

To: Gwen Cooper  
From: Toshiko Sato  
Date: 4 March 2008, 6.48pm  
Subject: Re: What a day

That was definitely the longest weevil hunt I’ve ever been on. Thank goodness I’d finished up in Splott when Jack called me, at least I didn’t have to go back!

Pub sounds great, are we inviting the others or is it a girls’ night out? Do the reports tomorrow, Jack won’t mind.

Tosh

\------------------------------ 

To: Toshiko Sato  
From: Gwen Cooper  
Date: 4 March 2008, 6.51pm  
Subject: Re: What a day

Girls’ night I think, Owen hasn’t finished the autopsies yet and I saw that Ianto had wine and chocolate body paint in his shopping bags earlier.

I’ll meet you up top in 5.

Gwen

\------------------------------ 

To: All  
From: Gwen Cooper  
Date: 4 March 2008, 6.53pm  
Subject: Goodnight!

I’m all done, heading off now.

See you all tomorrow.

Gwen

\------------------------------ 

To: All  
From: Toshiko Sato  
Date: 4 March 2008, 6.54pm  
Subject: Re: Goodnight!

I’m off as well. Have a nice evening every one!

Tosh

\------------------------------ 

To: Ianto Jones  
From: Capt Jack Harkness  
Date: 4 March 2008, 7.07pm  
Subject: Gone?

The girls are gone, and Owen is still elbow deep in corpses.

Did you get that shopping done?

Jack

\------------------------------ 

To: Capt Jack Harkness  
From: Ianto Jones  
Date: 4 March 2008, 7.14pm  
Subject: Re: Gone

All shopping completed. Better head for my place tonight then?

See you soon.

Ianto

\------------------------------ 

To: Toshiko Sato  
From: Owen Harper  
Date: 4 March 2008, 7.27pm  
Subject: Re: Results

Thanks Tosh, that’s very reassuring, I feel much better now!

I see everyone’s buggered off already, never offer to help with the mucky stuff do they?

I’ll see you tomorrow then.

Owen.


	3. March 5th

\------------------------------

5 MARCH 2008 

\------------------------------

To: All  
From: Capt Jack Harkness  
Date: 5 March 2008, 8.30am  
Subject: Meeting

Meeting in the conference room 9am sharp. I hope you’ve all got your reports done!

Jack

\------------------------------  
   
To: Toshiko Sato; Gwen Cooper; Ianto Jones  
From: Owen Harper  
Date: 5 March 2008, 10.06am  
Subject: Re: Meeting

Well that was a waste of bloody time. I’ve got tests to run, you know where to find me if you need me.

Owen

\------------------------------  
    
To: Capt Jack Harkness  
From: Ianto Jones  
Date: 5 March 2008, 10.24am  
Subject: Stopwatch

Did I leave my stopwatch in your office? I can’t find it anywhere.

Ianto

\------------------------------  
    
To: Ianto Jones  
From: Capt Jack Harkness  
Date: 5 March 2008, 10.26am  
Subject: Re: Stopwatch

Nope, I thought you took it with you. I’ll keep an eye out for it.

Jack

\------------------------------  
    
To: All  
From: Toshiko Sato  
Date: 5 March 2008, 10.31am  
Subject: Busy day

I also have tests to run today, I’ll be in my lab if anyone needs me.

Tosh

\------------------------------  
    
To: All  
From: Ianto Jones  
Date: 5 March 2008, 11.02am  
Subject: Archiving

Seeing as this miserable weather is keeping everyone indoors I’m closing up the tourist office and going down to the archives to catch up on some much needed filing.

There’ll be a pot of coffee on in the kitchen if it’s needed.

Ianto

\------------------------------  
    
To: All  
From: Gwen Cooper  
Date: 5 March 2008, 1.49pm  
Subject: Bodies from Splott

I’ve managed to ID those two bodies, but I need to check up on a couple of things. I’ll be out for an hour or two but I should be back later.

Gwen

\------------------------------  
    
To: Owen Harper  
From: Janet Weivele  
Date: 5 March 2008, 3.17pm  
Subject: Super Slime Supplies

Dear Mr Harper,

Thank you for your enquiry about Super Slime. Whilst we do not usually sell direct to the public we may be able to make an exception in this particular case.

Please come by our office at your convenience or if you would like to make other arrangements please let me know.

Sincerely, Janet

Janet Weivele  
Assistant Manager  
Super Slime  
j.weivele@superslime.co.uk  
phone: (77) 123 456 789

\------------------------------  
    
To: Janet Weivele  
From: Owen Harper  
Date: 5 March 2008, 5.27pm  
Subject: Re: Super Slime Supplies

Dear Ms Weivele,

Thank you for your email, I can come around in about half an hour if that’s ok with you.

Thanks, Owen Harper

\------------------------------  
    
To: All  
From: Owen Harper  
Date: 5 March 2008, 5.29pm  
Subject: Good night!

I’m all done here, see you all tomorrow.

Owen

\------------------------------

 

To: All  
From: Ianto Jones  
Date: 6 March 2008, 6.07am  
Subject: WARNING!!!

DON’T USE THE SOAP!!!!

I’ll explain as soon as I’ve replaced it.

Ianto

\------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the Torchwood Weekly Writing Challenge at http://torchwoodaustralia.com/forum under the name Obsessed, in 2008.
> 
> All the fics I'll be putting up are also on FanFiction.net but are no longer archived at the TWA.


End file.
